I Love You, I Love You Not
by littlestkitten
Summary: Trying to make Yami jealous Yuugi goes out with Yami Bakura, who happens to be going out with him to make Ryou jealous. Y/YB, Y/Y and R/YB later on.Please R&R. .
1. Throwing books at Yami Bakura is not a s...

A/N: I'm so horrible. I can't believe I'm starting a new fic. I have two to finish and both of them have at least five more chapters to go probably more. This is what I get for making up an angsty story in the middle of the night. That's how the other two got started. Will I ever learn? Well, on with the story. Please R&R.=^.^=  
  
One more thing, I don't know how old Yuugi is so I'm just putting him in the math class I'm in. It's probably a year or two too old for him but right now I can't remember a thing from geometry or algebra so Algebra 3-4 it is. In case you want to know, while matrices were incredibly difficult for me I did eventually get them. Go me!  
  
Slamming my math book closed I let out a frustrated growl and glared at it in furry. It wasn't the book that made me mad, it was the math. I just could not get matrices. In my opinion, they're sent straight from hell.  
  
A deep chuckle drew me out of my musings and I glanced up to see Bakura laughing at me. The audacity, he would be just as frustrated if he had to learn this, he probably knows nothing about math. My glaring seemed to just intensify his amusement and he was now rolling on the ground in laughter.  
  
" Oh Yuugi," he managed after almost a minute of hysterics, "If only you knew how hilarious you look when glaring. You do it worse than Ryou!"  
  
That was just too much. How dare he say I glared worse than Ryou! Doing the first reasonable thing that came to mind I threw my math book at his head, hitting him with surprising accuracy. That stopped his laughter. My triumph was short lived however as I realized what an incredibly stupid thing, throwing a ten pound book (A.N: I swear that's how heavy it is.) at somebody who could kill you faster then you can say math and who also had the extra advantage of knowing all your ticklish spots was.  
  
In the time it took my mind to process this he was already on me. It seemed even with my surprise attack he was still quicker to process things. Being stronger and faster than me Bakura already had me pinned to the ground and had started his torture instantly.  
  
My first instinct was to curl up in the tiniest ball I could. It didn't work. Having experience in getting the upper hand Bakura has expertly thwarted any escape from his fingers by using his body weight to pin my abdomen and wrapping one long fingered hand around both my wrists and holding them there.  
  
Screeching like a wild thing I nonetheless tried to get out from under him. When this tactic didn't work I went as limp as I could beneath him and waited for my chance. I didn't have to wait long, as soon as hi neck came into stinking range I reared as far as I could and bit him, hard.  
  
Screaming like a dying animal he leaped about two feet in the air before landing a fair distance from me and clamping a hand over his wound. I, of course, had to laugh. Now it was his turn too get and indignant look. I reveled in it.  
  
Leaning my head against the edge of the couch I looked over his leather-clad form, wondering if I should ask him the questions that had been nagging at me for some time now. Deciding that it wouldn't really hurt anything I plunged ahead.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"No, do you/"  
  
"No."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm in love with my Yami."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Sure."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So how was it? Did you love it? Hate it? Didn't feel any particular emotion towards it? Please tell me. If you do maybe I'll even write more. Or maybe I won't. Depends if people like it or not. Please review; even flame if you want to. I love flames. They make me laugh. My goal is for people to feel emotions towards my stories. Somebody once told me my story made them cry, another said they loved it, and another hated it, all were some of the greatest compliments I've ever gotten. So please review.=^.^= 


	2. Thinking about Tea while kissing someone...

A/n: It's a little past midnight and I really should be doing my homework but instead I'm being nice and writing more. I'd probably be asleep, but falling asleep alone at home after seeing the Ring isn't a good idea. I never have nightmares, and I suppose what I had couldn't qualify as one, but it sure did leave me with a sense of unease. Man that movie's freaky, I'll never look at a T.V. the same way again. *Shudders* Well, anywho, on with the story. Please R&R.=^.^=  
  
Warning: I'm not sure if I'll put lemons in this story, it depends on popular demand and if I'm in the mood. There will be some allusions to sex and some masochism. I don't know how much or how soon, it all depends on what I feel like writing at the moment. So if that's not your cup of tea then don't read.  
  
  
  
  
  
The kiss was slow and gentle, I imagined it was how Yami would kiss me, with all the tenderness of the world. If I concentrated I could almost pretend it was him. But no, that wasn't fair, to him or Bakura.  
  
Shifting I moved my hand behind his head and used it as leverage to force a more harsh kiss from him. I wanted, no I needed to have a clear distinction between my Yami and Ryou's. I couldn't start living in a fantasy world and I most definitely did not want to pretend that my Yami was kissing me. That would be stooping to Tea's level. Another thing I didn't want to think of right now.  
  
Breaking the kiss Bakura looked down at me, a slight frown marring his features. Cocking his head to one side he parted his mouth to voice the one question I did not want to answer right now.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
To answer truthfully, or not to answer truthfully? That is the stupidest question ever.  
  
"You." If I got a nickel for every lie I told Bakura I'd be as rich as Kaiba. Not that I enjoyed lying to Bakura, I just ended up doing it a lot. In my opinion, being told that the person your kissing is thinking about Tea at the moment, is perhaps the worst insult ever. Even if they were negative thoughts.  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
The command brought me out of my thoughts with a jolt and I stared incomprehensibly at Bakura in confusion. The only answer to my unspoken question was a growl and an unceremonious push to the ground.  
  
"I don't mind if you're not thinking of me, but I don't like being lied to. Now what were you really thinking about?"  
  
Guiltily I stared at the floor, unwillingly to meet his unblinking gaze. Once again I wondered if I should tell the truth. To say Tea would be unthinkable, but I had a feeling he would see right through any falsehoods I might try. Sighing plucked at a loose string attached to my shirt and settled for the truth.  
  
"I was thinking about Tea."  
  
Complete and utter silence followed that comment. Bakura apparently hadn't been expecting that answer. Then again, if Bakura had told me that, I would probably be just as silent.  
  
I warily looked at his face. Shock and surprise were clearly written there, I shifted nervously waiting for him to say something, anything. Finally his mouth opened, I leaned forward expectantly, but it just closed once again. Apparently he was in too much shock to speak.  
  
Sighing, I did the only thing I could think of to diffuse this situation. I kissed him. The spirit of the ring didn't seem to mind; in fact he seemed quite happy with my method. One small thing was nagging me though; he was being too gentle with me. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'll break.  
  
Crushing my lips to his I demanded entrance to his mouth and it was granted instantly. Insinuating my tongue between his supple lips I was met with a barrier of teeth, which opened for me just as easily as his lips had.  
  
Delving deeper into his wet orifice I was met with the slick muscle that was his tongue. We both dueled for dominance, but finally he relented and I had free access to his mouth, met with only occasional resistance.  
  
Growing tired of this game I pulled back and instead took his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked gently. A soft moan was heard and I realized it was Bakura, apparently I was doing well. A sudden caress on my manhood made me gasp and bite down upon lip, drawing blood.  
  
The sweet coppery tang of it invaded my senses and I swallowed it greedily, sucking to capture every last drop. Pulling back for a well deserved breath air, I smiled what I hoped to be a wanton smile and laid back allowing him full access to my body.  
  
He covered my body with his and captured my lips in a frantic kiss. I allowed him entrance, much too occupied making sure there was no space between us to care. He grasped my wrists in one hand and held them above my head, crushing our hips together roughly. Not that I minded the roughness, I actually enjoyed it not caring to have any finesse at the moment. Five minutes later this exactly how my Yami found us.  
  
A/N: Evil cliffie huh? Hehehe. I hoped you liked that, I'm quite surprised with myself actually. That was much better than any of my previous tries with anything remotely lemony. Sorry it took so long, I kinda almost forgot about this story. Please R&R.=^.^= 


	3. Kura

  
A/N: I'd like to start this note off by saying thank you to all the people who reviewed and to glare at all the people who read but didn't review. Now that that's done with, a short explanation for this chapter. The first part is just a little thing I thought up and decided to put in there. I may do more of them. A few "moment's in time" I suppose. The rest starts right around the beginning of the second chapter, it's time to see what Yami's been up too.=^.^= 

"I need something else to call you." 

"Why?"   
  
"Well, Bakura just seems a little . . . impersonal. I mean now that we're going out I think I should call you something other than Ryou's last name." 

"Oh alright, what did you have in mind?' 

"Hmm, I can't very well call you Ryou, and Yami's already taken. I know! How about Baku! No? Okay then, what about Bakubaka? 

Glare   
  
"I guess not. Sweetheart?" 

Thwap 

"Ow! That hurt. I'm telling Yami. Later though. I've got it! I can call you 'Kura." 

"'Kura's a girl's name." 

"It is not. Stop being such a baby, you know pouting won't work on me, besides 'Kura's a perfectly fine name. I like it." 

**** 

Yami glanced at the clock in frustration. Where was his aibou? It was well past the time the other usually got home at. If he was at Bakura's again. . . Yami didn't understand why his hikari insisted on spending so much time with the spirit of the ring. Its not like he had any redeeming qualities, at least none that Yami could see. 

Pushing himself off the couch Yami went in search of the phone. Reaching a hand towards the machine he jumped in surprise when it rang. Quickly he snatched it up in hope that it was his aibou calling. 

"Yugi?" He asked in a hopeful sounding voice. 

"Er… no, this is Ryou." 

"Oh, hi Ryou. You wouldn't happen to know where Yugi is would you?" Yami asked in a hopeful voice, praying to Ra that the answer would be yes. 

"Actually I do," 

Yes! 

"He's at my Yami's*." 

No. Stupid tomb robber, Yami thought, stealing my hikari. Why can't you spend time with your own? 

"Um, Yami?" 

"Yes Ryou?" 

"Well, I was wondering if you might want to come over for a little while? It gets quite boring without my Yami here and I just figured you probably had nothing to do, what with Yugi gone and-" 

"Ryou?" 

"Yes?" 

"You're babbling." 

"Sorry." 

"Its okay. Ryou?" 

"Yes?" 

"Are you trying to ask me on a date?" 

"Um. Kinda" 

"Well you don't have to worry so much, I'd love to go on a date with you." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Thank you Yami." 

"Don't mention it. I'll be over in a few minutes, 'kay?" 

"Yeah, that's great. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Yami placed the phone down with a sigh. He hoped Ryou wasn't too serious about this. As much as he likes the other boy, he didn't think he was capable of loving him, at least not in that way. Ryou was nice, but not for him. 

At the moment he didn't know who was for him. He had thought that he liked Tea up to a little while ago. They had started going out, but as he spent more time around her he started finding out about a more shallow and selfish side of her. 

It hadn't been too bad until one day when she made the worst mistake; she insulted Yugi in a most cruel way. The bitch had called him all sorts of horrible names and then had actually gone and looked at him as if asking for approval. That had been the last straw, nobody insulted his Aibou, especially not somebody who called Yugi friend. He had broken up with right then and they hadn't talked much afterwards. Rumor had that she was dating Tristan. Well he hoped they were happy. 

Shaking these thoughts out of his head, Yami headed for Ryou's house, hoping he could put himself in a cheerful mood for English boy. Halfway there he was reminded of the fact that his buckle shirt, while looking good, did nothing to pacify the chill wind of November. Quickening his pace he jogged the rest of the way there and finally stood on Ryou's stoop, waiting for the young boy to open the door, as he hopped from one foot to another.   


*It works better for this conversation and part of the story for Bakura to have his own place. 

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I could have made it longer but I got bored so I decided to just post this. I'm sorry this doesn't resolve the Yami catching Yugi and Bakura at it, but I needed to get some Yami/Ryou action in there. Even if it was short and not really actiony. The next part should have Yami finding them and maybe some more romance between Ryou and Yami. Please review.=^.^=   



	4. Slipping the Blade in the Marmalade

A/N: You all need to excuse me. I lost inspiration for this piece a long time ago. However, I was reading the reviews for it on mediaminer after ignoring mediaminer for over a year and was so moved and sad that people were waiting for an update that I had to finish. I haven't watched, read, or written Yu-Gi-Oh in over a year. I think I'm going to have to re-read this story as it is. Please excuse any randomness.

"Yugi, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the next person who walks in that door."

Everybody turned and watched the door, after about five minutes of this they gave up and turned back to the game. Questions were asked and answered, dares were made and done. Finally, they heard the definite sound of someone coming towards the door.

Yugi, who had gotten bored and almost fallen asleep, glanced up to see Bakura walk through the door. Groaning softly he started his dare.

"Bakura, come hither."

A raised eyebrow was the only response he received before the spirit of the ring walked forward and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Closer."

"Closer."

An exasperated sigh.

"Come on, I don't bite. Hard or often."

Getting annoyed with him, Yugi finally pulled him down to his level and kissed the tomb robber passionately.

"If I'm not mistaken, wasn't it your turn Yami?"

I watch Yami as he fidgets on my couch. I can tell he's uncomfortable, we never really were the best of friends. I wonder what he thinks about me asking him out. I've never done something like that before, at least, not that he knows of.

"Yami?" I ask, deciding that this has gone on far too long. He looks at me curiously; asking with his eyes what I want. I smile before my lips form my query. Bakura's going to kill me for this.

"I'm not sure if I made my intentions clear enough on the phone, so I'm going to ask you again, this time more straight to the point though." Yami nods his head for me to continue and I take a deep breath, pretending to be nervous about what I'm about to ask.

"Yami, I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

Silence.

I know he knew what I meant by asking him here in the first place, but I also know that he's having second thoughts about it. I wont be heartbroken if he says no, it will definitely set my plans back, but I could also easily get someone else to go out with me. It's just that nobody else will get to my Yami like dating him will.

I know this is mean and I know I could seriously hurt the pharaoh but this is important enough to me to do this. I just hope Yami doesn't like me too much. Its not like I haven't broken peoples hearts before, hell I made a game out of it, its just that Yami's a good friend and I don't think Yugi or the others would forgive me.

"Why?"

"I suppose I could give you many convincing arguments about love and silly things like that, but I respect you more than that. So, I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm in love with Bakura, I'm pretty sure that you're in love with Yugi. Let's make them jealous."

This time the silence stretched on until I was about ready to tell Yami to scrap the idea and pretend it had never happened. Then he surprised with his answer.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You're the best Yami!"

Today was to be our official "outing". Finally I would be able to put my plan into action. Yami was of course hesitant to do this. He didn't see the obviousness of Yugi's love for him and was scared that Yugi wouldn't care that we were dating or that he would grow to hate Yami because of it. All idiotic ideas in my opinion.

Surely Yami had seen Yugi kiss or fondle Bakura enough times to know that Yugi wasn't going to freak out if Yami liked other boys. Which led to one of Yami's fears that I had forgotten, which is silly because it's so obvious, that Yugi was in love with Bakura. I didn't believe it. Or to be more truthful, I tried to not believe it. If I started to doubt the truths that I told myself than this would never work. And I would never have Bakura's love. I could not allow that to happen.

But, I digress. The more important matter at hand is how to do this. I had come up with various plans on how to tell everyone and had systematically discarded every one of them. In the end Yami and I had decided to wing it. We had called a gathering of all our friends, or to be more precise, the people whom we called friends.

Tea was here. And Tristan, Joey, Kaiba, Marik, Malik, and the key players in this game, Yugi and Bakura. I had placed Yami on one side of Malik and me on the other for strategic purposes. I had told Malik of my little plot before I had even told Yami. Malik loved plotting. His job was to try to restrain those who might have volatile reactions to the news. Or in laymen's terms, drag the idiot squad out of the room and beat some since into them while Yami and I dealt with Bakura and Yugi.

Now, to jump into the deep end. I took Yami's hand in mine, after a surprised glance and some resistance from the pharaoh, and cleared my throat. Joey and Kaiba stopped bickering and turned their attentions to me, as did the rest of the group. I noticed Yugi glaring at out clasped hands and had to restrain myself from smirking. Wouldn't do to alienate him.

"Yami and I have an announcement to make."

I paused for dramatic affect and to make sure they ere all paying attention before continuing.

"We're dating."

The response was instantaneous. Tea and Tristan were outraged, hissing about religion and how we were disgusting. I ignored them, trusting Malik to do his assigned duty. Kaiba was silent and Joey simply looked too shocked to say anything. He was doing a rather nice impression of a fish, I decided not to disturb him. Marik was ignoring us in order to watch the dust particles float through the air. He reminded me of my old cat Elly sometimes, overly hyper, a little insane, but loving all the same.

But none of them really mattered. It was Yugi and Bakura who I really watched. Bakura's reaction didn't surprise me either; he rather looked like a bomb gathering enough energy to go off. Yugi, however, was not like how I had predicted. He looked almost sad, like he was one step away from crying. At that moment I felt truly horrible for what I was doing.

AN: So that ends chapter four. I'm sorry for the long wait. I was going to keep writing but right there seemed like a good place to end. This is so short. I apologize if I spelled any names wrong. As I stated above it's been awhile. If you want me to continue please review, otherwise I'll think nobody is interested anymore and not continue.


End file.
